


Not the Last Belmont

by themodernhobbit



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, How do I tag?, I like the idea of Trevor taking care of a younger sister, I might make this into an OT3 story with the main squad, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), This idea came to me after watching season 2, What if Trevor was an older brother?, but I do, don't know why, haven't decided yet, i give up on tagging, mute original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodernhobbit/pseuds/themodernhobbit
Summary: A what if? story. What if Trevor had a little sister at the beginning of the Netflix series? A sister, who after the Belmont house was destroyed, adopted by a priest in order to save her. Was abused for 6 years and became mute after her time with the priest. Eventually, she is reunited with her brother and they travel Wallachia, trying to stay alive. How will things change in the Netflix series now that Elizabeth "Liz" Belmont is traveling with her older brother, Trevor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't want to spoil to much about Liz's past, but I'll give a little background on her. At the start of the series, she is 12 years old, a nine year difference between her and Trevor. She is selectively mute, due to trauma that she face when she was young (which will be discussed later on). She knows sign language and she taught Trevor sign language, so they can communicate to each other while in battle. I honestly do not know where this story will go or if anyone will like it, but I just want to see where it goes. Updates will probably be infrequent due to school, but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Italicized words mean that the words are spoken in sign language, so they won't be proper English all the time.

“The horde’s been seen, sweeping west!”

The youngest in the inn looks up at that. They’ve been picking at their meal, while their companion continued to drink. They pull their hood tighter over their face, and continue to eat, trying to ignore the annoying patrons. Until one of them brought up the Belmonts. They both look up, glancing at the patrons before looking away. The older companion mutters a curse to himself, while hiding his face, and the youngest kept their head down.

“Wait here.”

Their older companion walks off to the bar, going to ask about his drink. The youngest, tried to stop him, but he was already halfway across the room. They made a huff of anger and continued to sit, poking at their food.

“Sorry. Can I get my ale? It’s just that I think I’m sobering up.”

“All right, all right, but I wanna see some coin from you now.”

The older companion groans, but looks for his money pouch, until he hears a jingle from across the room. The youngest reveals the pouch in their hand.

“Oy, can you throw it to me?”

They chuck the pouch at his face, his quick reflexes catching the bag before it hits him, but leads to his crest being shown.

“Hey, that was rude.” They raised their middle finger to the older companion, then turned their attention to the people around their companion.

“Oy, I’ve seen that crest before.”

The youngest got up and started to walk towards their companion.

“That’s a Belmont Crest! You’re a Belmont! This is all your fault!”

The older companion looked at the youngest as their hands started to move.

_Time go._

The older companion was ready to agree, until that fat idiot kept saying nonsense. Blaming the Belmonts, as though they could have done anything after the church killed them. And, the older companion couldn’t keep their mouth shut. He drank too much, he couldn’t control his pride. He continued to yell with the fat idiot, until he noticed the young companion moving their hands.

_Not worth it._

The older companion took a deep breath,

“Look, we’re leaving, okay? We won’t bother you anymore. Let’s go kid.”

They try to walk out, but the tall patron, grabbed the youngest by the shoulder.

“Uh uh, you two ain’t going anywhere. And who’s the kid? Your bastard child? If they’re related to you, it would be better to kill them now. Before they learn how to do black magic.”

The idiot patron glared at the youngest, who glared right back.

“So, boy, answer this. Are you a Belmont?”

They said nothing, continuing to glare at the patron, so he slapped them across the face.The older companion grabbed the youngest and pushed them behind him.

“He’s just an orphan who has been traveling with me. They also can’t speak, so keep them out of this.”

“Anyone who travels with a Belmont is bound to be trouble, even if they’re broken. Now, why don’t you tell us your name.”

“Look, we just want-”

A kick to the groin and then he was down. The youngest didn’t even try to help his companion, just continued to glare at the people around them.

“Who are you?”

“Trevor Belmont. House of the Belmont. Last son of the Belmont family. Happy, asshole?”

“No.”

He goes to kick Trevor in the face. Trevor dodges and grabs his leg, lifting it up until he falls backwards, then kicks him in the face. Trevor looks to their companion, smiling innocently, only to find them standing with their arms cross and glaring at them. Trevor shrugs and continues to fight off the other drunks. Trevor is able to fight off the smaller ones, but the taller one was a different beast. He lands a punch on Trevor and the youngest dodges as Trevor goes flying towards them. As the drunks focus on fighting Trevor (and kicking him in the balls), the youngest grabs their things and prepares to leave. They knew Trevor could handle themself, but he also needed the shit beaten out of him every once in a while.

“I’m Trevor fucking Belmont, and I’ve never lost a fight to a man nor fucking beast.”

After his declaration, Trevor ends up on his ass. After the chair was thrown at him, his companion had enough. They threw a knife at the tallest one, and while he screamed in agony, grabbed Trevor. They walked out of the inn, only stopping so Trevor could puke in the street. He cursed out the asshole drunks one last time, then followed the youngest as they walked ahead. The youngest was clearly angry, refusing to turn around and look at Trevor.

“Hey.”

“...”

“Oh, come on, we’re by ourselves now. Talk to me. I know you’re pissed, so you might as well say something.”

_You happy now?_

“You of all people know that I’m never happy.”

_Fuck you._

“Liz, come on.”

They sighed deeply, and then turned to face Trevor. Her hood falling off, revealing her young face. She was the spitting image of Trevor, minus the scar. Her face was softer looking, still contained a little bit of baby fat due to her young age. Her hair kept in a tight braid that was easy to hide in her cloak. She started to fiddle with one of her knives as she stared at Trevor. She took a deep breath, before whispering.

“I just want to get my lance, and then find a place where we can sleep.”

“Okay, we can do that.”

“You also drink too much”

“I beg to differ, I could drink wayyy more, but I have to look after you.”

Liz blew out air and just looked at him. He knew she wanted to say more, but it was hard for her right now.

“Alright, let’s get the rest of our things. Then, let’s go find us a tree to rest under.”

_Okay lead way._

Liz pulled her hood over her head, and let Trevor take the lead. They found their spare bag and Liz’s lance right where they left them, an abandoned alley at the entrance of the village. Liz strapped her weapon onto her back, and Trevor grabbed their bag. They continued to walk, until they found a tree right outside the village that would keep them hidden from travelers.

“Well, it’s better than nothing I guess.”

_Not better than bed._

“I get it, you’re still mad at me. It’s not the first time this happened, so let it gooo.”

_Never._

“Cheeky brat.”

Trevor settled down first, opening up his cloak for Liz. Liz places her lance beside the tree, within grabbing distance, then sat next to Trevor. She snuggled up to him, wrapping his cloak around her like a blanket, and holding onto Trevor’s shirt. Trevor wrapped his arms around Liz, providing her with more warmth, and watched over her. Liz visibly relaxed as Trevor wrapped his arm around her, knowing she was safe with Trevor watching over her. She listened to the soothing sound of Trevor’s heartbeat and fell into a dreamless sleep. Trevor continued to watch over Liz, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. The Belmont siblings held onto each other throughout the night, providing comfort that they both desperately needed. Neither of them knowing what they were about to be thrown into.


	2. Welcome to Gresit, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pulls myself out of the pile of papers I had to write, cookies I baked, gifts I wrapped, and family drama I had to deal with. Waves awkwardly as I sit up* Uh, hi? I'm so sorry for how late this is! It has been non stop busy for me with school and the holidays, I've barely had time to breath. But, I finally found time to write, and it's longer then the first chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it? I still can't promise a regular update schedule, but now that I am on break, I'll have more time to write! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and I hope everyone has a wonderful new year (just in case I don't get a new chapter out before the new year, haha..)!
> 
> In the beginning of the chapter, there is a very small dream sequence! So, the bolded italicized words are the dream, bolded words are thoughts, and regular italicized words are outside voices. After the dream, everything is back to normal! 
> 
> Italicized = sign language

**_You will speak when spoken too!_ **

**Please stop…**

_Liz._

**_Dry your damn eyes and look at me when I’m talking to you!_ **

**I want to go home, I want my brother!**

_Liz, wake up._

**_If you refuse to listen, then I’ll make you listen!_ **

**NO! STOP, DON’T TOUCH ME!**

_Elizabeth! Wake up!_

Liz’s eyes shot open, wrestling herself free from the arms that held her, reaching for her lance. Trevor released her and raised his arms, trying to look as non threatening as he possibly could. Liz was breathing heavily, lance in her hands, but she wasn’t pointing it at Trevor, just holding it close.

“Hey, it’s okay, just breath Liz. I’m going to come a little closer alright?”

Trevor talked as though he was speaking to a wounded animal, trying to keep them from biting his hand off. He sat closer, being mindful to give enough room for Liz if she wants to run. He reached for one of Liz’s hands, waiting patiently for Liz to hand one of them to him. After a few seconds of panic breathing, Liz gave up her hand. Trevor slowly placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

“Okay, I need you to follow my breathing, okay? Feel for the pattern. In and Out. In… and out… Okay? Just keep following my breathing.”

They sat there for a few minutes, trying to get Liz’s breathing back to normal. Eventually, Liz’s muscles relaxed, her iron grip on her lance soften, and her breathing was much calmer. Eventually, she let go of her lance. She leaned into Trevor’s chest and just sat there listening to his heartbeat. Trevor wrapped his arms around her, making sure to keep a loose grip, just in case Liz starts to panic again. The sun was starting to rise, but the two siblings didn’t attempt to move from where they were.

“You want to talk about what happened?”

Trevor felt Liz shake her head and bury herself deeper into his chest. He just sighed and rubbed her back.

“Okay, we won’t talk about it...but, we do need to head out soon. We have to make the most of daylight. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll leave. Besides, I have a killer headache, so I’m totally fine with just sitting around for a little bit.”

Liz couldn’t help but smile at that. She leaned back a little so Trevor can see what she’s saying.

_You deserve headache. For being idiot._

Trevor scoffed at her, pushing her away in his mock hurt.

“You’re a little shit, you know that? You act all nice and innocent, but then you treat your poor, big brother like this? How fucking rude!”

Liz blew out a little bit of air, then smiled. Trevor believed that is the closest thing to a giggle that he’ll get for now. He got up first, pinching the space between his eyes, before offering Liz a hand. Liz took it, while rolling her eyes at Trevor. Trevor started to walk ahead as Liz grabbed her lance. Trevor stopped to look at their next destination, making sure Liz was still in his sight. Both of the siblings looked out to the bloody city before them, Gresit.

“Welp, it either Gresit or starving to death… guess we have no choice.”

_Get in and out?_

“That’s the plan, we definitely need to get out before nightfall. Don’t want to get caught up with the horde anytime soon.”

_Look._

Liz pointed to the demons that were down below. The last of the horde taking what they could before the sun fully rise. Screams echoed throughout the city, loud enough for the siblings to hear. Trevor couldn’t help but groan, wanting nothing more than a drink. He knew better though. Liz would kick his ass if he drank after last night. But, a small cup never hurted anyone.

“Ugghh, let’s get this shit show on the road.”

It didn’t take long for them to get to the front gates of Gresit, only to see it blocked up.

“No one’s getting in, and no one’s getting out. Pretty sure they wouldn’t do that just to deny us some breakfast. Let’s try over there.”

They walked around the wall and were able to find a way in, too bad it was through a sewage pipe. They walked up to the bubbling water, wondered if they were making the right choice. Liz went first, jumping to the side of the tunnel while Trevor followed her lead. They both took a look inside, just before new sewage came out.

“Ugh, God forbid you should warn anyone before emptying your fucking shit pots…. Alright, as the saying goes, ladies first.”

Trevor offered his hands to let Liz get in first. Liz crossed her arms and just looked at Trevor, refusing to be the first one to go into the shit hole.

“Oh come on, it’s better to have you in front of me so I can see you at all time. What if some creep were to jumped you from behind?”

Liz gave Trevor a look, before pulling her hood tighter over.

“No way in hell am I going first. Besides, I can take down any creep, you just need to be worried about me jumping you.”

“I swear to god if you jump me in that sewer drain, I will push your face into the first bloody corpse we see! And stop sticking your tongue at me!”

Liz ignored that and decided to add a middle finger to it.

“You are the fucking worst.”

Trevor started to climb into the pipe and Liz couldn’t help but smile at her small victory. Climbing through a sewer pipe definitely wasn’t the worst things they ever done, but it wasn’t the best. Not like they had a choice anyway. They kept quiet and was able to sneak past the guard without killing him, and they were officially in.

_What a shit hole._

“You can say that again. Pull your cloak tighter around you, it’s too windy, wouldn’t be good for us if you got sick.”

Liz just nodded and pulled her cloak tighter, instantly clamming up at seeing people near them. They walked around for a bit, seeing how far Gresit has fallen, until they found the makeshift marketplace. They got their breakfast and listened to the complaints of the citizens. Trevor did all of the talking while Liz just ate and listen. They learned about the legend of the sleeping soldier (both of them just rolled their eyes at that story) and learned that there were Speakers also visiting. Liz has heard all about Speakers, but unlike Trevor, has never met one. She couldn’t help but be a little curious about them, given their families relationship with Speakers. They continued to walk quietly until they passed two priests and an elderly man. It took Liz a second to realize that the man was a Speaker, since she only knew what their robes looked liked from stories heard many times before. Never seeing one in person.

Trevor stopped to listen to their conversation, blocking Liz from being seen, but still allowing her to peak over at them. The older priest was threatening the Speaker, who was trying to diffuse the situation with words alone.

“Anyone can see that we are not responsible for what befalls Gresit.”

_Bad idea Speaker._

Liz looked to Trevor and signed.

_Let go._

“Yeah, let’s keep going.”

The priest didn’t like that response. He was another corrupt, blinded priest who believed himself to be right and just. Liz knew his type and hated every single one of them. Liz started to shake, getting ready to beat the crap out of that bastard. Trevor placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, trying to keep her grounded, keep her from doing something stupid. He started to sign to her.

_Calm down. Not worth it._

Liz took a deep breath to steady herself and continued to watch. The priest grabbed the Speaker and was getting ready to deliver a finishing blow.

“Will killing an old man make you less scared of the dark?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it will make me feel better.”

That was the last straw. Trevor swung his whip towards that bastards hand. His stave went flying from his hand, and Liz noticed that a finger also went with it. The priest falls to the ground and groans in pain. All eyes turn to Trevor, Liz was still partially hidden, but it was obvious that Trevor wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hell. I’m sorry. I was trying to snatch the stave out of your hand. How’s your finger?”

“What fucking finger?”

_Not nice._

“They’re right, you know. That’s no way for a man of the cloth to talk. Why don’t you go and get that looked at?”

“Kill those bastards.”

“Look, we don’t like priests. You can even say that we hate priests, but I’m feeling generous today. So, if you leave now, we’ll say no more about this. Right?”

Trevor looked to Liz and asked, but Liz was already in a fighting stance. Ready to beat some bloody sense into those bastards.

“Kill them now!”

_Last warn._

Liz signed to them, knowing that they wouldn’t understand. Wanting to fight these priests. The younger priest hesitated before revealing their hidden blade.

“Now, that’s not something for a priest to be carrying. That’s a thief’s knife.”

_Not normal priest._

“You’re definitely right about that”

The priest rushed them.

“Seriously? I’m out of practice, but I’m stone-cold sober.”

Both of the siblings sidestepped the priest, Trevor’s whip in his hand, and Liz’s lance in hers. The priest went for Trevor first, Trevor wrapped his whip around his arm, and swung him around before releasing him towards Liz. Liz swung her lance at the priest’s feet, causing him to go flying forward. The priest regained his footing, only to see the whip wrapped around his foot. Trevor knocked him back down, while Liz stabbed him in the stomach with her lance (using the blunt end). The breath was knocked out of the priest, but he got back up, this time going for Liz. Liz sidestepped him again, making him run towards Trevor. He tried to hurt Trevor once more, but Trevor kept evading him. Liz threw a knife towards the priest, and the priest, stepped back to avoid it. Trevor saw his opportunity and brought his whip down on the priest’s face. Knocking his eye out. As the priest cried in pain, the Belmonts put their weapons away. Liz grabbed her knife that was behind the crying priest, and decided to kick the priest one more time. The priest cried out in more pain, and Liz couldn’t help but smile. She walked back to where her brother was, standing behind him.

“Pick him up. Take him back to his church. Don't bother this man or his people again.”

The priest ran, grabbing his comrade and not looking back.

“The violence wasn’t necessary. But… ha, I do appreciate the help. I am the elder of the Codrii Speakers. Thank you for your kindness and I think, your restraint.”

The elder looked at both of them, but seemed to have looked at Liz longer than Trevor.

“You’re welcome, Elder. Shall we accompany you to your train?

_Better to depart now._

“I’m sorry, I do not quite understand what you mean little one. I assume you are also telling me to leave. But, we cannot leave. We have settled here in Gresit. But I would be glad to have both of your company on the way to our lodging.”

Trevor and Liz shared a look, but decided to join the Elder. Ensuring that he would get back safely. Trevor walked side by side with the elder, while Liz, stood behind Trevor. Although she was curious about the Elder, she knew it was better for her to be cautious.

“How many are you?”

“Eleven, though I insist we be counted as 12. You see, one of us is missing.”

The elder stopped a few feet away from a little house. Before turning back to the Belmonts.  

“This is where we live. Please, come inside. Meet my people.”

The Elder gestured to the house, looking hopeful that the two would take him up on his offer. Trevor looked to Liz.

“What are you thinking? Want to meet some Speakers before we leave?”

Liz was hesitant, but then looked up at Trevor with a look he hasn’t seen in a long time. A look of curiosity that only a child could have.

_Yes._


	3. Welcome to Gresit Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?! AN UPDATE AFTER ONLY A FEW DAYS?! AND BEFORE NEW YEARS?!?! It's a Christmas Miracle! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I've been pretty much following the episodes line from line, but I promise next chapter is going to be original scenes. So, you have that to look forward to! Hope all of you have a wonderful New Years! 2018 was a really shitty year for me, but here's to hoping that 2019 will be at least a decent year....So, Cheers! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Italicized = sign language

Liz walked a little in front of Trevor, but kept her distant from the Elder. She may be excited to finally meet Speakers, but she knew that she couldn’t trust them right away. Even if they were a peaceful people, Liz learned to not trust anyone who claim to be on the side of good. Not at first, at least. The Elder walked in first, moving to the side, so Liz and Trevor can meet his people. Liz didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t a group of people who were just sitting around and waiting. After all the stories, she just expected more.

 

“Elder, we were worried about you. I told you it was too soon to go outdoors.”

 

“And I told you it was necessary to offer aid to the people. However, I was met by some of the Christian priests.”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Thanks to these two, although I fear there may be trouble ahead because of it.”

 

The Elder looked to the two, making all of the Speakers turn to them. Liz couldn’t help but sign a response to that.

 

_Trouble always follow us._

 

While the Speakers looked confused, Trevor couldn’t help, but snort. He placed his hand on top of Liz’s cloak, making sure he wouldn’t accidently push it off.

 

“You can say that again. We probably brought a lot more though, we’re both a little out of practice. They’re both still alive.”

 

_We went easy._

 

“You used violence? And, you made a child fight too!”

 

The young Speaker got close to Trevor, ready to give him a lecture when Liz pushed him back. She glared at the Speaker before she started to sign again.

 

_He a child. I am fighter._

 

Trevor pulled down Liz’s hood, shoving her face down.

“Oy, I’m older than you, show some respect you brat.”

 

Liz turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to the Elder, who began to talk.

 

“He meant no offense from his statement, he was just showing concern. The younger people believe that words can speak louder than actions.”

 

“Well, you’re Speakers. Words are what you do.”

 

“You know of us?”

 

“My family’s always been on good terms with Speakers, although my father once got into a fight with one.”

 

_Fun story._

 

Liz sat on the windowsill, while Trevor stood besides her looking out. This was the first time Trevor has mention their father since they were reunited. It felt bittersweet. Trevor continued to talk to the Speakers and the Elder, but Liz was starting to zone out. She wanted to learn more about the Speakers, but right now did not seem like the right time. She knew they were a nomadic tribe, but it was weird that they were still in Gresit. They should have left by now, especially since the people were out to get them. Liz drifted in and out of the conversation, until she heard what actually brought on the horde.

 

“To divert people from the truth, that the church itself brought Dracula’s hordes down on the land.”

 

Trevor and Liz shared a look, then looked at the Elder, telling him to continue.

 

“There were Speakers in Targoviste one year ago. The Church burned Dracula’s wife at the stake as a witch.”

 

Trevor looked to Liz, and she only had one thing to say.

 

_Shit._

 

“What they said. But that still doesn’t answer our question. Why are you still here?”

“If either of you know Speakers, then you know we can’t turn away from those in need. That is why we are here.”

 

Liz wasn’t buying that. There had to be a bigger reason. Liz knew that the Speakers were peaceful people, but that didn’t mean they were idiots. They had to know that if they stayed here, they would die.  

 

“In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend, probably. The story says that a savior sleeps under Gresit, a great hero who sleeps until he is needed, until there is darkness upon the land.”

 

The local legend, the Sleeping Soldier. Liz found their big reason, but the story is too good to be true. Trevor thought so too.

 

“Sounds weirdly convenient, even the brat thinks so too. I suggest just giving up on the story and moving on.”

 

“Exactly, how much do you know about this, sir?”

 

 “I’m a Belmont… so I know you’re nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic knowledge in your tribes.”

 

Trevor admitting to being a Belmont so easily was surprising. Liz and him promised to keep quiet about it, not wanting to be hunted down and separated again. Trevor must really trust the Speakers, or else he would have never said anything.

 

“A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished.”

 

“If vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated, and burned out of the ancestral home, then… yeah, we vanished”

 

Liz placed a comforting arm on Trevor, trying to remind him he wasn’t alone. The Speakers couldn’t help, but notice that.

 

“So, you two are the last Belmonts then?”

 

Liz shut down at the question, scared of saying anything. She hasn’t been a Belmont in years. Once again, Trevor came to her rescue.

 

“No. I’m the last Belmont. He’s an orphan who decided to travel with me a few years back after his village was destroyed. We’ve been traveling together ever since.”  

 

Liz watched the Speaker’s reactions, they all seemed to believe in Trevor’s little lie, except for the Elder. He didn’t seem to believe a word Trevor said, but didn’t seem like he was going to say a word. Trevor started the conversation up again, diverting it away from Liz.

 

“So, you think there’s someone that can save the city asleep under it, and you’re here to wait for him?”

 

“One of us went to go look for him.”

 

_Lost Speaker._

 

“Your twelfth member.”

 

“Yes. That one went into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church. Has not returned.”

 

The Speakers aren’t going to leave until they bring back their lost member. Liz could understand that. It is the same for Trevor and her, they were determined to find each other, no matter what. They were lucky to find each other still alive, that’s what the Speakers are probably hoping for. Or at least, find the body, so they can do a proper funeral arrangement. But, it would just be better for them if they moved on.

 

“So what is your plan?”

 

“Find some food, maybe even a drink. Then, find a good tree for us to sleep in, then move on to the next place. Maybe even watch a bit of the show before we move on.”

 

“You feel no compassion?”

 

“This is what the church wanted. My family were the only people who could’ve fought Dracula and his army, but they didn’t want us. They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms, good luck to them.”

 

_Church reason for pain. We don’t need to help._

 

“But the ordinary people of Wallachia, they didn’t get the choice.”

 

“For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet. There is always a choice.”

 

Ordinary people allowed the Belmonts to be murdered. Let them be burned in their house, while two of their children were forced to watch. They let the Church tear their family apart. It’s not easy to forget that. The Elder didn’t understand that though, so he decided that the Speakers would stay here. Trevor tried to reason with them, but they refused to leave. The younger Speaker (Liz thinks the Elder called him, Arn?) said that the missing Speaker was the Elder’s grandchild. They wouldn’t leave without them, even if it was just their body. Again, Liz could understand that kind of loyalty. She could understand it, but it was still stupid. Trevor was clearly annoyed, but Liz could tell he was giving in. Trevor is a protector and he has already decided that he’s going to protect these Speakers.

 

“If I go and recover your kid’s body, will you please leave? Wait outside the city. Give your aid to the survivors when the night horde finally just rips through this place.”

 

Liz couldn’t help but focus on the “I” part. Not “we.” She tried to get Trevor’s attention by pulling on his cloak, but he wouldn’t turn towards her. The whole room was ignoring her now.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“The good people are coming for you next”

 

Trevor wanted to go on his own. To save this Speaker, to be the hero. Liz had no say anymore. It wasn’t fair.

 

“I know what it is like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth. If I find your grandchild, will you leave this city before nightfall?”

 

“If that is the condition of your recovering, then yes.”

 

Liz had enough. She slammed her foot down and brought all eyes on her. Usually she would shut down from all the attention, but she only had her eyes on Trevor.

 

_No way. I go with you._

 

It was obvious that the Speakers couldn’t understand Liz, so she can say whatever she wants. She didn’t need to hide anything. Trevor turned to Liz, standing between her and the Speakers.

“Not happening kid. You’re going to stay here and make sure the Speakers are safe. We don’t know what’s down there, and you haven’t had enough training.”

 

_Mom and Dad teach me all they know. You teach me what you know. I am ready._

 

“Yeah, well I’m in charge. So, you’re going to stay here.”

 

_Fuck you, bastard._

 

Trevor kneeled down to be face to face with his sister. He held onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

 

“I know you’re mad at me and hate me for this, but this is best for both of us. I’ll recover the Speaker, and we’ll be out of Gresit by nightfall, okay? I just need you to stay here and make sure the Speakers don’t do anything stupid. Can I trust you to do that?”

 

Liz wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum like she used to do when they were kids, when her big brother wouldn’t give her what she wanted. But, she knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t a child anymore. Liz let out a big breath, then nodded. She continued to glare at Trevor, but he knew she wouldn’t follow him now.

 

“Okay, good.”

 

Trevor turned to the Elder.

 

“They’ll protect you and keep you here. As you can guess, they don’t speak much, but he can write in the sand if you want to have a real conversation. If you’re nice,  he might even teach you how to sign. Something you can pass on to the future generation.”

 

Trevor walked towards the door, stealing an apple from an unsuspecting speaker, not even turning around to say goodbye. Liz did catch his eye before he left, but he didn’t say anything. They already told each other everything they wanted to say, so they would feel no regrets if something were to happen.

 

“Belmont.”

 

The Elder called to Trevor, stopping him from leaving. Trevor did not turn to face the Elder, but Liz knew he was listening.

 

“It’s not dying that frighten us. It’s living without ever having done our best.”

 

Trevor said nothing. He didn’t turn around to say something back or glare at the Elder, he just opened up the door and left. Shutting the door behind him. Liz and Trevor haven’t left each others’ sides since they were reunited. Liz was in a room full of Speakers, who she desperately wanted to meet, yet she never felt so alone.


	4. Conversations with Speakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how late this is... I am just a shitty person, who loses motivation easily, and is always busy with school. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for me being a shitty person... Enjoy!
> 
> Italicized = sign language/writing

Trevor has been gone for almost an hour. That wasn’t unusual for Trevor, but given the circumstance, Liz couldn’t help feeling anxious. Liz was sitting by the door, keeping an eye on the Speakers and looking outside every once in a while. She was fiddling with one of her knives, trying to calm down, but nothing was helping. Liz was lost in her own head. She didn’t even notice when the Elder Speaker walked up in front of her. 

 

“You seemed worried my child, would you care to talk about it?”

 

Liz was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at the Elder. She was going to sign something, but then remember he wouldn’t understand. She started to write in the sand. 

 

_ Not really.  _

 

“You and the Belmont seemed to be very close. How long have you two been traveling together?” 

 

_ Around two years.  _

 

“Two years is a long time, I can see why you would be worried for him.” 

 

Liz couldn’t help but huff at that. 

 

_ Trevor’s an idiot, but he’s a strong idiot. He’ll be fine.  _

 

The Elder let out a little chuckle after reading that.  

 

“Would it be alright if I sat with you? I would like to get to know more about you.”

 

Liz just shrugged, the Elder can do whatever he wants. The Elder sat across from Liz, making himself comfortable, while Liz just stared. She can see why the Elder would be curious about her and Trevor, but it also didn’t seem like it would be a big deal considering what is going on outside. Liz just looked at the Elder, waiting for  him to ask something. 

 

“I hope this is not a too personal question for you, but what is your name?” 

 

Liz didn’t hesitate to write down her “name.” 

 

_ Lucas.  _

That was the name Liz and Trevor decided on when they decided it would be safer for her to travel as a boy. It was easy to remember and no one would ask too many questions about the origin of the name. 

 

“Well, it is a pleasure to formally meet you Lucas. I hope I don’t end up pestering you with all my questions, but your situation seems to be very interesting.” 

 

Liz just shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest. She liked the Elder, and didn’t mind answering some questions. It also helped to keep her mind off Trevor. 

 

“Why is it that you do not speak? Belmont said that you can speak a little, but it seems like you choose not to. Why is that?” 

 

Liz just shrugged. 

 

_ I found it was better to be silent then to speak. So, I found another way. _

 

“And that is the motion you do with your hand. I believe Belmont called it sign. Did you create it yourself or did you learn it from somewhere?” 

 

_ A book from a foreign land. I was able to translate it and learned the motions. Then, I taught Trevor. _

 

“Ah, so that is why it is so unfamiliar to us Speakers. We tend to pride ourselves on knowing all kinds of languages, to make it easier to provide aid to those who need it.”

 

The Elder chuckled to himself, then looked at Liz very fondly, but seemed to be looking through her. 

 

“You remind me of my grandchild. They would read from any kind of literature that they could get their hands on. We advise against written literature, but I could never say no to them. They would try to translate everything, so we could add it to our history... Would you mind teaching me how to sign one day?” 

 

Liz allowed herself to smile a little. It wasn’t every day she got to talk to someone new with sign, let alone teach someone how to sign. She nodded, a little too enthusiastic, and the Elder chuckled. He was glad to see that they were still a child underneath all that seriousness. Liz started to teach the Elder the basics of sign, just enough for him to have a conversation with someone. He was a very fast learner and was able to do the motions correctly on the first try. She could talk to him in basic sign now, but had to write down the more complicated words.  

 

_ You fast student. Better than Trevor.  _

 

“Ha, I’m sure you’re not giving Belmont enough credit. He seems like a smart man and kind underneath that hard exterior. Afterall, he treats you like one of his owns, and he even seemed to teach you how to fight like him. He must have felt there were similarities between your situations.”

 

Liz just raised an eyebrow, wondering where the Elder was going with this. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your family? To your village?” 

 

Liz wasn’t surprised by the question, but it still caused her to tense up. Trevor and her never came up with a back up story for “Lucas.” So, she just told him the truth. 

 

_ They were burned alive in our family home. The flames consumed the whole village. I was the only one to get out.  _

 

The Elder was watching Liz, searching for a reaction as she wrote out her response. He saw what he wanted to see, so he kept talking. 

 

“I am truly sorry for your lost. They all deserved a better ending than what they have gotten.” 

 

Liz didn’t say anything, she just pulled her knees closed to her chest. All she could hear were the screams of agony her parents made as they tried to escape the burning house, Trevor struggling to break free, and the priests laughing at their despair. The elder was quiet again, watching her,  before speaking up again. 

 

“I hope that you can convince Belmont to stay and helped the people of Gresit, so they will not have to suffer like your people have suffered.” 

 

Liz looked at the Elder. She should have known that was his motive. He wanted to save these people, and if he couldn’t convince Trevor, he thought he could convince her. 

 

_ No, we’re leaving when Trevor gets back with your grandchild. That was the deal. We’re not staying.  _

 

The Elder was shocked at this response, thinking he would get some compassion from this child. 

 

“Please, Belmont has the skills to save these people and you can help him. These people do not deserved to be killed by monsters like your people were.” 

 

Liz had enough with this. She glared at the Elder before speaking quietly for only him to hear. 

 

“Monsters didn’t kill my family. People did. Monsters have never been a problem for us.  Everyday people who believed they were better than everyone else were… People killed my family and they laughed while doing it. They laughed at their screams and at my tears, they saw it as one big joke…. The people of Gresit brought this onto themselves for trusting the church… One thing's for certain though…. I trust monsters more than I trust people…”

 

She pulled her hood over her face, and turned away from the Elder, looking towards the door. The Elder sat behind her for a bit, before sighing. 

 

“I am truly sorry my child, for all the wrongs that have happened to you. But, please think about it.” 

 

The Elder got up and sat with his people, leaving Liz alone. She didn’t regret what she said, but now she was starting to regret speaking at all. The Elder wasn’t an idiot, he could probably tell that her voice was softer than most boys. She may have blown her cover, and the Elder could use that information against her. She wanted to believe that the Elder wouldn’t do that, but she didn’t know anymore. She should have known better than to trust people. She knows what harm they can do. 

 

She hoped Trevor was on his way back. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. 

 

*With Trevor*

 

“This is taking way longer than I would like” Trevor thought as he dodged another one of the cyclops blasts. He throws a knife into the cyclops chest. 

 

“Come on. Come on! You’re dead! Stop and notice you’re dead!” 

 

Trevor hides behind a pillar as his cloak gets caught in the cyclops blast. 

 

“Ugh, I am never going to hear the end of this from Liz. I gotta finish this quickly.” 

 

Trevor uses his whip to grab his sword from the cyclops' chest. He uses the Speaker’s statue to give him the air he needs to throw the sword into the cyclops' eye. The cyclops succumbs to the ground and Trevor catches the Speaker statue before it can fall to the ground. The spell on the Speaker is broken, revealing that the grandchild was actually a granddaughter. Who threw up immediately after waking up. Trevor grabbed his sword from the cyclops' eye as the Speaker collects herself. 

 

“I wish Speakers wouldn’t do that. Dress the girls like boys.” Trevor stated, feeling like a big hypocrite as soon as it came out of his mouth. He knew first hand how dangerous it was for a girl to travel. He’ll never forget the first incident that happened when he just got Liz backed.

 

“It’s safer when we travel. What happened?”

 

“You walked into a cyclops. Turns you into stone with its eyeball and feeds on your terror while you’re trapped in your own body.” 

 

“Did-did you climb on me?” 

 

“Mm a bit.” 

 

“That was rude”

 

As much as Trevor wanted to indulge this Speaker and answer all her questions, they were on a time schedule. He tried to get her to move along, but she was persistent.

 

“But the sleeping soldier is still down here.” 

 

“There is no sleeping warrior, just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking. It’s a trap for gullible Speakers. You’re not popular around here.”

 

“The old wisdom said the tomb is guarded--”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on. Time to go home. Your people think you’re dead. The least you can do is put that old man’s mind to rest. Then, I can go back and get my butt kicked by my younger companion.” 

 

This Speaker did not know how to take a hint. They just kept talking (it would have been fun, if Trevor wasn’t already annoyed). 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Trevor Belmont”

 

“But the Belmonts fight monsters.” 

 

She seems to be a very rude Speaker. 

 

“I’m out of practice. Let’s show you to your grandfather, and then you can come down here and get killed again. Deal?”

 

That got her to finally start walking. She introduced herself (Sypha something?), but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Now Liz and him could leave, putting this city behind them. That’s all he wants. Hopefully, Liz won’t be too mad at him by the end of this. 


	5. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully by now, you will all forgive me for my lack of proper updates and for being a shitty person.....Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Italicized = sign language

The Speakers were quietly talking amongst themselves, while Liz was standing guard near the door. Liz saw two shadows approaching approaching the shelter. She turned to the Elder, placed a finger to her lips, while pulling out one of her knives. The Elder got his companions to quiet down while Liz glanced out the door. They were getting closer. Liz was ready to show herself, until she saw the familiar cloak. She let out a breath of air, then turned to the Elder. 

 

_ Safe.  _

 

The Elder relaxed while the other Speakers were still cautious, but relaxed as soon as they saw who it was. Trevor entered first, then stepped aside allowing the lost Speaker to make her appearance. He walked towards Liz while the Elder and the missing Speaker (a girl Speaker….. Liz didn’t see that coming) had their reunion. Liz looked Trevor over, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing he couldn’t handle. However, she did noticed that his cloak was shorter. Liz found herself pulling at Trevor’s cloak and pouting at him. Trevor seemed to know what she was trying to say.

 

“ Look, it was either I turn into stone by a cyclops or the cloak did. So, you can’t blame me for this and you can stop pouting at me.” 

 

Liz just kept pouting. Until she heard the Elder clear his throat and got Trevor’s attention.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome…” 

 

Liz took that moment to observe the female Speaker. Liz was fascinated that there was an actual female Speaker. From what she heard, they were very rare. It doesn’t explain why they would let her look for the “Sleeping Soldier” herself. Even though, there was probably nothing down there. Trevor thought so too, very bluntly stating that they were tricked. The lady Speaker seemed like an optimistic, really wanting to believe that there was something down there, that was worth risking her life for. Liz couldn’t help, but noticed that Trevor seemed more annoyed than usual. This lady Speaker sure knew how to get on his nerves, Liz and her should exchange notes. 

 

“Your messiah isn’t down there.”

 

“And, what makes you so sure?”

 

Liz really liked this Speaker, she has to learn her name before they part ways. But, right now her stubbornness was not appreciated. 

 

“You Speakers carry information down through the generations. We Belmonts pass things down as well. Do you remember what we saw down there? Metal veins pumping hot liquid? Torches that light by themselves that exactly fits descriptions written by my great-grandfather. Kid, want to take a guess on what it reminds me of?” Trevor turned to Liz, to let her answer. 

 

_ Dracula castle  _

 

“Correct.” 

 

Only the Elder knew what Liz said, gasping in shock, while everyone looked confused, especially the female Speaker. Liz couldn’t help but sigh, she looked to Trevor and gestured for him to continue. Trevor just sighed before turning back to his audience. 

 

“Descriptions of the inside of Dracula’s castle.”

 

Trevor focused on the female Speaker’s reaction the most, trying to make sure she understood what he was saying. 

 

“I don't know what’s down there, but it’s definitely not a messiah.”

 

Trevor looked to Liz, gesturing for her to get ready to leave. She fixed her cloak and strapped her lance to her back. She nodded to Trevor, making sure he knew that she was ready. Trevor looked at the Speakers one last time before turning to the door with Liz. 

 

“We’ll be taking our leave now. We leave you all to it”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw the Elder’s eyes go wide, it looked like he was panicking. Liz raised an eyebrow at this, even when his life was threatened, the Elder was calm. So, why panic at the thought of them leaving?

 

“No, no -- nonsense. Please, stay with us for as long as you two would like. I cannot begin to repay what I owe you.” 

 

Liz looked at Trevor, wondering if he could tell something was off too. He looked at Liz and just shook his head. Seems like he could tell something was off, but didn’t want to say anything on it. So, Trevor just promised that they would be back tonight, to make sure the Speakers got out of the city safely. Liz looked back at the Elder one last time before walking out of the shack, the Elder was staring intently at her. Almost like he was pleading with her to stay, to make Trevor stay. Liz just looked away. Liz was about to say something to Trevor, but was interrupted by a blade being pointed in her face. Liz looked over and found that Trevor was dealing with the same thing. The priest who tried to kill the Elder was pointing a blade in Trevor’s face, while the priest who lost his eye was pointing one at Liz.

 

“The Bishop of Gresit requests that both of you come to the church.”

 

Liz and Trevor were surrounded by priests, all of them ready to maim the two. They didn’t really have a choice in the matter, but it looks like Trevor wanted to get a few words. 

 

“I don’t think I’m allowed into churches. The kid is probably allowed, but they don’t seem to like churches very much. In fact, you can say that they hate them.“

 

Liz wanted to crack a smile at that comment, but she didn’t think it would be appropriate, especially with blade inches from her face. 

 

“The bishop says he’ll make an exception in your case. And, the brat does not really have a say in the matter.” 

 

Trevor kept playing with the priest, trying to get through their thick skull that he couldn't go into a church. He wouldn’t listen though, since apparently the Bishop made an exception for him. Apparently, Trevor still had to “oblige” to a summoning by the church. Looked like they had no choice, but to go to the church. Trevor and Liz walked with their hands up as they followed the priest to the church. Trevor kept talking to the priest, making sure he got the last word, when he looked over at Liz, walking beside him. Although she was hiding it well, Trevor could tell that Liz was shaking. He wasn’t lying when he said that she hated churches, they bring up too many bad memories. Trevor tried to reach out and comfort her, only to get shoved by the bastard priest. Liz looked up at Trevor as he groaned in annoyance, and Trevor did his best to give her a reassuring smile. 

Trevor wanted to make sure that Liz knew that no matter what happens in the church, he’ll protect her. Liz can take care of herself, but sometimes all you need is a little reassurance that your big brother will keep you safe. Liz gave a tiny smile back as they were escorted to where the Bishop was. The priests left them inside to wait for the Bishop, leaving the two alone. Liz was stand close to Trevor, almost hiding behind him. Trevor did his best to shield her from the Bishop, but gave her enough room to look if she wanted. The Bishop’s steps echoed in the quiet church as he found his place facing the two, but making sure they knew he was above them. The Bishop and Trevor talked while all Liz could do was listen. She was frozen where she stood. She knew that face. She could never forget the face of one of her torturers. 

 

“I’m here to save Gresit”

 

_ Lie _

 

Trevor noticed Liz’s sign, but said nothing, he just kept talking to the Bishop. Trying to get the answers that Trevor has wanted since he got into this city. 

 

“How exactly do you intend to help these people by killing Speakers?” 

 

“The Speakers brought these troubles upon themselves. One cannot live without God… quite literally in these days.” 

 

Trevor couldn’t believe him. The Bishop believed that if people were more religious this wouldn’t have happened. He was proving to be more and more of a mad man. Trevor saw Liz tensing with every word that the Bishop spoke, he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. Liz wanted Trevor to stop, she wanted to run from this man as soon as possible, but Trevor wanted his answers. 

 

“But you were there for the burning of Dracula’s wife. We heard all about that.” 

 

“Oh yes. I arranged it, in fact.” 

 

All of the air left Liz’s body. She couldn’t help but think that of course, he was responsible for this. Trevor kept talking to him, she didn’t want to hear any more, but had no other choice. The Bishop was trying to get them to leave Gresit, saying they would live if they do. Trevor couldn’t believe what he was hearing come out of the Bishop’s mouth, he was an actual mad men. He was raving about the crimes that Trevor and Liz have committed, the crimes their family have committed. Trevor decided that enough was enough.

 

“My family has committed no crimes. You people simply decided we were wrong to defend this land against the supernatural. And now --”

 

“You Belmonts have never understood the power of the Word of God! The people of this city are mine and our Lord’s now, and they’ll do as I ask in His name.”

 

Liz grabbed onto Trevor’s cloak. The Bishop was the same as all those years ago, his anger unimaginable. Liz felt like she was that scared, little girl again, surrounded by strangers who were ready to hurt her at any moment. Trevor had enough, he grabbed Liz by the shoulder and was heading to the door. 

 

“One more thing Belmont, how is your sister?” 

 

Trevor and Liz froze. Did he know? Trevor turned to face the Bishop one more time, glaring at him, while Liz kept looking at the door. 

 

“How am I supposed to know? You bastards took her from me when you burned down our house.” 

 

“Ah yes, but a few years back, the lodging she was staying at was burned to the ground. My dear friend, Priest David’s body was found in the wreckage, however, your sister’s body was not there. We believed that she was the one who set the fire, killing the kind priest who took her in.” 

 

Trevor was shaking at this point, holding onto Liz to keep himself from attacking the Bishop. He had to keep a level head, for Liz. 

 

“He most likely got what he deserved. And, where ever my sister is now, she’s probably happier away from you bastards.” 

 

“Priest David wanted to save that child’s soul, since he saw that she was still young and had a chance to see the way of God. Unfortunately, that is what cost him his life.” 

 

The Bishop was no longer staring at Trevor, but staring at Liz. 

 

“Isn’t that right, Mary?” 

 

Liz broke from Trevor’s grip, and ran. She ran out of the church and kept running, not looking back. She heard Trevor curse and then start to follow her. He was calling out to her, trying to get her to slow down, but she couldn’t. She had to get away. Trevor was able to catch up with her, and pulled her into an alley. She was fighting his grip, she couldn’t stay there. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Liz, it’s me, I’m not going to let that bastard hurt you. Okay? Please look at me.”

 

He was holding Liz close to him, just like how he was in the woods, giving her room to fight, but not letting her go this time. He placed his forehead on hers, making her look at him. She was breathing heavily, her eyes went from Trevor to the entrances of the alley, as though the Bishop was going to come and take her back. Using one hand, he placed one of her hands on his chest, just like before. 

 

“Breath with me, okay? I need you to calm down, okay? I got you, no one is going to hurt you like that again. I promise.” 

 

Liz’s breathing was back to normal, her arm dropped from Trevor's chest. She was crying quietly now, overwhelmed and scared, looking at Trevor. Looking more like the twelve year old she actually was. Trevor brought her face to his shoulder, wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry. He promised to himself, that he’ll protect her. He refuses to let her cry like this again, not while he was alive.


	6. No More Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's spring break, I had to get one more chapter out before I got busy with school work, so here you guys go! Also, I changed the last line of chapter five, since I wasn't satisfied with how I ended it. It's not really important, but just so you guys know. I hope you guys enjoy the new update!
> 
> Italicized = sign language

They stayed in the alley for a while, long enough for the sun to start to set. Liz was no longer crying, but she didn’t try to move from Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor was rubbing Liz’s back, he wanted to say something, to tell her that it was going to be okay, but knew better. He just sighed and started to move away from Liz. Liz was going to pull him back, but then she noticed how low the sun was. The hoard would be there soon. Liz rubbed her eyes, brushed the tears away, and fixed her hood. It was time to move out of the city. Trevor watched Liz as she fixed herself. When she was done, he stood up and turned away from her. 

 

“No matter how much I want to, I’ll never force you to talk to me. I know your story and no matter what I do, I can’t change what happened. But, I do know this, going forward, I won’t allow anything like that to happen to you, ever again. I couldn't be there for you before, but I can now. You’ll protect me and I’ll protect you, got it?” 

 

Liz took a deep breath. 

 

“B-Belmonts gotta stick together”

 

That took Trevor by surprise. Liz hasn’t even signed “Belmont,” since they reunited. Hearing her say Belmont and calling herself one again, brought a smile to Trevor’s face. 

 

“Yeah, Belmonts have to stick together.” 

 

They rushed back to the Speakers, needing to use their time wisely. The Speakers were sitting together when Trevor and Liz walked in. The Elder looked up and smiled warmly, while Sypha was glaring at Trevor.

 

“Trevor, Lucas! Join us.”

 

Trevor walked inside, while Liz stayed by the door. 

 

“Sure. By the way, you’re all going to die.”

 

Liz let out a quiet snort at Trevor, while the Speakers were startled by Trevor. Trevor explained the situations to the Speakers, going on in depths about how crazy the Bishop was. He was able to catch the Speakers up to speed. 

 

“What happens if we stay and survive?”

“Well, then the night creatures will come anyway, and the church will blame you, and it’ll start all over again.”

 

“This feels wrong. It is not the Speakers’ way”

 

Liz stomped her foot to get the Elders’ attention. She slowly spelled out the next words for him. 

 

_ Does not matter. We had agreement.  _

 

“It’s not the Belmonts way either, but it does not matter. You all need to leave, and leave now.”

 

Sypha stood up and argued. She refused to leave the people of Gresit in their time of need. Trevor got right in her face and yelled back at her. Liz pushed the two apart, trying to get them to calm down, while the Elder started to speak. 

 

“Does one run away when someone tell lies about them? What have the Church said about the Belmonts? That you have been corrupted by dealings with the supernatural, that you mock God, that you are a threat to the common good, and that evil follows wherever you go. And what did you do in the face of that?” 

 

Liz felt herself grow smaller at that, while Trevor was growing angry. Liz ran away from her family name for so long, while Trevor stood strong with it. It was obvious to her on why Trevor was angry, and why she was so ashamed. 

 

“I didn’t run away.” 

 

“Really. So, what are you running to? Did you have a destination in mind?”

 

Trevor moved closer to the Elder, Liz serving as a buffer between the two. 

 

“Are you calling me a coward?”

 

“No. I am calling you defeated, Trevor Belmont. You fought your battle and decided you lost.”

 

Trevor turned away, Liz had her arm out, wanting to reach out, but stopped herself. Trevor took a deep breath, needing a second before answering. 

 

“We didn't have a choice.” 

 

“Perhaps. But we do. We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country. We will use that to fight our battle.” 

 

“You’ll lose.”

 

Liz turned away from Trevor’s back and looked to the Speakers. The Elder and Sypha kept staring at Trevor’s back, determination in their face. They weren’t backing down. 

 

“We might lose. But, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a larger war at stake…. A war for the soul of our people… But if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman’s fantasies, then perhaps it is right and proper that things from hell should rise up to wipe us out... It’s time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont.” 

 

The Speakers were taking there stand, no matter what Trevor and Liz decided. Sypha said that it would be best if the two of them left. Liz looked to Trevor, whatever Trevor decided she would follow. She refused to be separated from Trevor again, even if that meant leaving these Speakers here to die. Trevor sighed, knowing that the Speakers weren’t going anywhere. So, it was time to compromised. 

 

“No, you’re all leaving right now.” 

 

The Speakers moved to protest, especially Sypha, but Trevor just put his hand up to silence them. 

 

“The catacombs. They should be the only safe place in this city for all of you. All of you will stay down there, while I face the mob and the hoard.” 

 

Liz rammed her elbow into Trevor’s stomach, causing him to kneel to the ground. The Speakers, except for Sypha (who laughed at Trevor’s face), gasped. She stood in front of Trevor and glared, making it clear she didn’t like the idea of her being left behind. Trevor wheezed out some air before looking at Liz. 

 

“O-okay, we will face the mob and the hoard. Jesus, did you have to hit me so hard?”

 

_ Yes _

 

“You are such a brat.”

 

Trevor stood back up, glaring at Liz the whole time, before turning back to the Elder. 

 

“You can help the people once the hoard has passed, while we will do what we can up here. So, do we have a deal?”

 

Trevor extended his hand to the Elder, hoping he will take it, since they were running out of time.  The Elder grabbed Trevor’s hand. 

 

“Thank you, Belmont.” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, thank me tomorrow when we survive the night.”

 

The Elder was smiling at Trevor, grateful that he choose to stay. He turned to Liz after letting go of Trevor’s hand. 

 

“I have to thank you too, Lucas. It’s very courageous of you to stay here and fight.” 

 

Liz took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. She looked to Trevor and gave a shaky nod, hoping he would understand what she was saying. He looked surprised, but made no move to stop her. Sypha looked confused at the exchange, but didn’t say anything as Liz moved her hands to her hood. The Elder looked confused at first, but then realization dawned on him. 

 

“No more running” 

 

Liz whispered to herself, before she pulled her hood off. Everyone, except for the Elder, were surprised to see the soft face and long braided hair. Liz turned to everyone, wringing her hands nervously. 

 

“M-my name isn’t Lucas… It’s actually… Elizabeth Belmont. House of the Belmonts, last daughter of the Belmonts….You can call me Liz... Sorry, for lying to you…” 

 

Liz voice was quiet, but strong. Just saying that little bit made her sick, but she was glad she said it. The Elder was smiling kindly at Liz. He extended a hand out for Liz. 

 

“Thank you for trusting us, Liz.” 

 

Liz took his hand and smiled. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be the last time they see each other, after tonight. After that exchanged, Trevor rushed the Speakers out, making sure they got to the catacombs safely. When he returned, Trevor and Liz prepared to make their stand.  


	7. Taking a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you all know that I'm trash by now. And, hopefully, there is at least one person who still wants to read this story even though right now most of my story is just recreating the episodes. If there are still people who want to stick around, I just want you to know that I am officially on summer break! So, I should be able to post new chapters more frequently! Anyway, I hope this super long chapter will make up for it, and please forgive me for my action scenes... I'm still working on those... Enjoy!
> 
> Italicized = Sign Language

“The mobs almost here. I would say we have a few minutes left before they get here.”

 

Trevor stated as he glanced out the window. Soon the mob will be breaking down the door, so they had to get ready fast. He walked to where Liz was and bent down to give her a boost. She was going to hide into the support beams until Trevor gives her a signal, or until she thinks Trevor is in over his head. The screams of the mob were getting louder, and they were heading closer to the door. Liz made sure she was hidden in the shadows, while still giving herself a good vantage point over Trevor. The mob was here and they were starting to break down the door. Trevor stared up at Liz one more time before the door broke down completely. 

 

The priests enter the house, and the head priest asks where the Speakers were. Trevor was honest, he put the Speakers somewhere safe. 

 

“You defend evil. Give them to us!” 

 

The priest screamed at Trevor, while the mob screamed in anger. Liz could tell that Trevor was getting annoyed with the noise, so it wasn’t surprising when Trevor told them to shut up. The priest approached Trevor, trying to be intimidating. Liz wasn’t worried though, Trevor could kill the priest whenever he wanted. Trevor just wanted to be dramatic at the moment, since this was the final act. 

 

“You’re not getting the Speakers. You’re getting no blood today, so shut up.” 

 

The priest didn’t want to hear that. He slapped Trevor, and it took everything in Liz to keep herself from jumping down and placing a knife into the priest. Again, she knew Trevor could take care of himself, but she doesn’t like watching that bastard priest slap him. 

 

“You will give us the Speakers so that we can save this city.”

 

“This city is lost. It was lost when you and the rest of your scum moved in.” 

 

The priest slapped Trevor again, Liz was ready to jump down, but only stopped when Trevor signed no, while never looking away from the door. The priest was goading Trevor, trying to get under Trevor’s skin. Trevor wasn’t reacting how the priest wanted, so the priest had to ask. 

 

“What do you expect to achieve against us?”

 

This brought a smile to Trevor’s face.

 

“Absolutely nothing.” 

 

Liz couldn’t help, but smirk at that. The priest was losing his patience. 

 

“So you’re going to die for nothing? For people you don’t know? Wouldn’t it be smart to take your companion and get out of here as fast as possible?”

 

“I don’t know any of you, but that doesn’t matter, does it? As much as I would like to leave this city with my companion, there’s something more important at stake. My family, the family you demonized and excommunicated, has fought and died through generations for this country.“

 

Trevor turned his back to the priests, as he start to remove his cloak. He glanced up to Liz, and noticed that just like Trevor, she was starting to remove her cloak. Trevor wasn’t going to hide anymore and neither was Liz. 

 

“We do this thing for Wallachia and her people. We don’t have to know you all. We do it anyway. And it’s not the dying that frightens us.”

 

Trevor’s cloak fell away, showing off the family crest. Liz let her cloak stay on her shoulder, so it wouldn’t reveal her location. Trevor turned to the priests.

 

“It’s never having stood up and fought for you….I am Trevor Belmont of the House of Belmont, and dying has never frightened me.” 

 

Liz had on a genuine smile at that, this was the brother she grew up with. The one who wore the family crest with pride and never showed fear at any challenge. The priest pulled out knives that were hidden in their robes, they started to surround Trevor. Liz took this as her cue, she jumped down from the support beam, her cloak falling off her. She crouched in front of Trevor and threw knives at all the priest, except for the main one. Trevor rushed the main priest, while the rest of the priests cried in pain. Liz followed close behind and pulled the rope that brought the door way down. Trevor tackled the priest, looked up to see the angry mob starting to storm their ways towards them. Liz charged forward and grabbed an axe from one of the mob, then threw it back to Trevor. Trevor threw the axe to the rope that was holding the cross up. The cross collapsed, separating the mob, and creating a perfect opening for the Belmont siblings. 

 

Liz ran ahead of Trevor while he grabbed a torch. They ran through the alley, only to see that there was more priests ahead of them. Liz used her lance to launch herself into the air and slammed her foot into one of the priest’s face. She fell back into Trevor’s arm, while the priest fell back into their companion. Trevor stepped back a bit, still holding Liz in one arm, when he dropped his torch in oil that was left in the street. Trevor pushed Liz ahead of him as they ran the other way, trying to avoid arrows as they were being fired from the rooftops. Liz dived to the alley, while Trevor rolled to avoid arrows. Liz grabbed Trevor’s shirt and dragged him into the alley with her. Liz looked to the roof to see how many archers there were, while Trevor looked to the street. Two archers were station on two rooftops across the street and two priest were coming from where they needed to go. Liz looked back and noticed that the one eyed priest was heading their way. Liz grabbed Trevor’s shirt and pointed out their old friend. Trevor just groaned before grabbing Liz by the shirt, Trevor would handle him and the other two while Liz handled the archer. Trevor threw Liz up, giving her a boost, while the one eyed priest lunged towards Trevor. Liz was able to grab the ledge and pull herself up while Trevor dealt with those below. Liz ran to the edge of the roof and use her lance to get to the other rooftop. She rolled onto the lower rooftop with one of the archers, who was too busy trying to take Trevor out. She used this distraction to her advantage, as she charged him and used her momentum to push him over the ledge. The priest let go of his bow as he fell, trying to grasp onto something to save himself, before letting out a scream of fear. Liz grabbed his bow, dodged an incoming arrow, as the other archer realized she was there. She grabbed the discarded arrow and aimed it for the other archer’s head. The archer dropped like a fly, she ditched the bow and looked to the street. 

 

Trevor was done his fight and looked up to her, he had his arms out wide. Liz jumped down into Trevor’s waiting arms and they kept running forward. Liz took the lead, only to be choked when Trevor grabbed her collar to stop her from running head first into the mob. He pushed her behind him, as they ran the opposite direction, the mob close behind them. Liz and Trevor were panting at this point, but they had to keep going. They ended up in the town’s square, both of them bent over, trying to catch their breath. They were surrounded now, with no wheres to run, Liz couldn’t help but huff in annoyance. Both of them straightened up, stood side by side as the mob started to approach them. Out of nowhere, a line of fire starts to surround the Belmonts, separating them from the mob. The mob starts to panic while Trevor and Liz looked towards their savior. It was Sypha. The mob starts to call her a witch and Liz stared up at her in awe. She never actually seen a real magician before. Sypha started to speak to the angry crowd that accused her of being a witch. 

 

“No! I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic. I serve no demon and I do no evil.” 

 

It was official, Liz loved Sypha, she was one of the coolest people she’ve ever met. Sypha opened up a pathway for Trevor and Liz, so they could get to safety. Liz and Trevor walked forward, Liz smiling in awe while Trevor was smirking at Sypha. 

 

“You never told us you were a magician.” 

 

_ So cool.  _

 

Sypha smiled down at Liz (she didn’t know what Liz said, but Liz face told Sypha that it was something good), before looking at Trevor. 

 

“Neither of you asked.” 

 

“Though I guess, I now understand why it was you who went down into the catacombs to look for your sleeping god. What are you doing here?” 

 

“I didn’t ask for either of you to fight for me. I fight for myself.” 

 

Liz looked up to Trevor and smiled. 

 

_ I like her.  _

 

Trevor just shoved Liz’s face down as they continued to walk forward. Trevor stopped suddenly, making Liz look to him confused, before she saw what he was staring at. It was the bastard priest that tried to kill the Elder Speaker. Trevor signals him out of the entire crowd, and the priest orders the crowd to kill them. Trevor pushes Liz behind him, which gets an angry huff from her, but she lets it slide for now, as she stands back and watches Trevor challenge the priest.

 

“You’re very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you. Let’s see how you do on your own. You and me”

 

Sypha removes the fire separating the priest and Trevor, allowing Trevor to approach the priest. 

 

“I can see you’re carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before.”

 

The mob was starting to mummer now, unsure with themselves and the priest. Liz stepped closer to Trevor, not liking how the mob was acting. She was going to let him fight the priest, but she’ll defend him from the mob if they try anything against him. Sypha jumped down to stand with Liz, while Trevor was goading on the priest, trying to get him to draw his knife. 

 

“Come on, you had no problem beating an old man this morning. Huh? You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers.” 

 

“The Speakers brought this upon us!” 

 

“No, they didn’t, and you know it. The Speakers stayed her to offer aid. It was your bishop who brought all this down on us. Your bishop who started it all by killing a defenseless woman.” 

 

The mob was slowly getting angrier, but it didn’t seem like they were angry at Trevor for once. All of them seemed to be glaring at the priest, as Trevor continued. 

 

“You would have made murderers out of these people, but the only one here who isn’t innocent… is you.” 

 

Trevor pointed his sword to the priest, just as someone came running past him. One of the mob ran their sword through the priest, and it didn’t take long for others to join in killing the priest. Sypha looked away from the scene, while Liz couldn’t help be feel a little glee at seeing the priest get what he deserves. In the distance an explosion rocked the earth, startling everyone. Liz grabbed Sypha’s hand and ran towards Trevor, who was looking at the fire. The hoard was finally here. The citizens were running around in fear, trying to find a safe place from the hoard. Trevor instantly took command amongst the panicking citizens. 

 

“Everyone! Back to the far side of the square! Pikes and long weapons up front now! Liz, you will take the lead of them and guide them!” 

 

Liz nodded as she gather all the citizens carrying pikes and lances. One of the citizens questioned Trevor on why they had to be up front. Trevor grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him forward. 

 

“Because I’m the only one here who knows how to fight these things and will actually shout out orders for you. Now get in front with the kid, and do everything she does.”  

 

Trevor kept giving orders to the people, while Liz kept the people in position from the front. After Trevor gave his last command, he stood behind Liz with Sypha beside him, and they waited. Flames burst at the entrance of the square revealing the demons. Liz held up her hand, telling the people to keep their position, while Trevor told Sypha to place the walls around them. Trevor threw holy water at the demons, wounding them, as Liz brought her hand down and got the men to move forward. Sypha created an ice wall behind the demon, so they had nowhere to go. A demon tried to jump onto the squad, only to get pierced by the rear pikes and then cut down. Trevor threw holy water into the air and Sypha froze it into spikes that took out a demon. One of the demons shot out fire at the squads, making the citizen break position. Liz and Trevor ducked from the flame, Trevor pulling out his whip and lashing out at the demon, the blessed weapon causing the demon to combust. The men with swords went forward to kill two of the demons trapped in holy water while the remaining jump towards Liz, Trevor, and Sypha. Trevor and Liz rolled away while Sypha jumped back. Liz threw her knifes at one of its leg, causing it to cry in pain as it slashes at Trevor. Sypha summoned blocks of ice to fall onto the demon, who dodged each one. Trevor and Liz use that to their advantage, Trevor cracks his whip against the demon’s face while Liz threw holy water at its head. 

 

The demon roars before it charges towards the Belmonts. Sypha jumped in front of the two and pierced the beast with ice, immobilizing it. The creature groans and starts to speak as Trevor, Liz, and Sypha stood next to each other. 

 

“There’s an army of us! An army… from hell!” 

 

Trevor slashed his whip onto the demon’s face, causing the demon to explode. Trevor threw his arm out to protect Liz, while Sypha threw a wall up to protect them from the blast. As the explosion passed, the ground started to collapse. Trevor tried to grab Sypha and Liz, as the ground collapsed on all three of them. All of them screamed as they fell through the floor (Liz letting out a quieter scream compared to the two). Liz was closer to Sypha, so she grabbed the back of her robe and held close. Trevor wrapped his whip around Liz and Sypha, bringing them towards him. He grabbed hold of them midair, then turned around so his back would hit the floor first. Sypha used her magic to lessen the fall, but all of them landed roughly and rolled into a wall. The landed into another room, all of them groaning in pain as they all push themselves to their feet. Liz went to help Trevor get up, while Sypha walked ahead of them. 

 

“The… catacombs again. I think we’re deeper than I went before.” 

 

Liz felt it before she saw the traps. She pushed Trevor out of the way as trap walls tried to squish him. Liz grab Trevor’s hand and ran towards Sypha, Trevor grabbing Sypha’s hand, dragging her along to get away from the traps. They end up falling off a ledge and slid down a tunnel into another room. Trevor walked forward, only to notice that the floor was collapsing under them again. Sypha grabbed Liz’s hand, and used her magic to get them to a gear while Trevor hopped onto another one. Liz hopped down onto the beam connected the gear to meet up with Trevor half way, Sypha following close behind. Once they met up, Trevor used his whip to create a line for Sypha and Liz to get onto a support beam, before swinging down to a lower support beam. When Trevor crashed into the lower support beam, causing the structure of the surrounding mechanism to collapse. Liz helped Trevor climb up to where her and Sypha were, as the whole thing started to fall to the floor. Sypha screamed while Trevor was focusing on keeping him and Liz on the beam. As the structure hit the ground, the group fell through another floor. They all groaned in pain one last time before moving forward once again. Trevor helped Liz get up, and Liz signed to him once she was on her feet again. 

 

_ Sick of fall. I annoy.  _

 

Trevor snorted. Which made Sypha look over at the two. Trevor was smiling at Liz, who was pouting up at Trevor. Sypha found herself smiling at the two. 

 

“You and me both kid. If I fall through one more floor, I’m going to throw a fit worst than Dracula. But, I think we’re done falling through floors.” 

 

The gang started to walk towards the light, and came to a room with a casket in the middle. Liz was looking around at the well decorated room, filled with all kinds of machinery, as they walked towards the casket. There was a clunk noise near Trevor, and they all looked to the switch that Trevor stepped on.

 

“I didn’t do that.” 

 

Liz slapped his arm, just as gas starts to hiss from the coffin. The lid of the coffin starts to slide off. When the lid falls off completely a man floats out from the coffin. He was as pale as the dead with glowing blonde hair, and a nasty looking scar that was slashed across his chest. Liz couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her body tensed up with the need to fight or flight. The man asked why they were there, and Sypha went on to tell about the story of the sleeping soldier. The man asked Trevor if he was here for the same thing, and Trevor just had to respond back sarcastically. The man looked at Liz, but didn’t get the chance to ask anything as Sypha started to talk about the situation that was going on above. 

 

“Dracula is abroad in the land, he has an army of monsters. He’s determined to wipe out all human life where he finds it.” 

 

“Is that what you believe?”

 

Liz stepped up for that and started to continue the conversation, forgetting that this man won’t even know what she’s say. 

 

_ Fact. Dracula destroy people in Wallachia.  _

 

The man was looking at Liz’s hands and even seemed like he understood what Liz was saying. Before she could test that out and continued the conversation, Trevor started to talk.

 

“You’re not really asking if we believe that Dracula is attacking the land, are you? You’re asking if I believe you’re some sleeping messiah who’ll save us, and no, I don’t. I can’t say that about our Speaker companion over there, but I can say that my smaller companion doesn’t either.” 

 

Sypha yelled at Trevor, while Liz just kept her eyes on the man in front of them. Trevor was right that he was no Messiah, he was something way worst. 

 

“I know what you are.” 

 

“And what am I?” 

 

“You’re a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire fight up next! I really just wanted to end the chapter with that Twilight line lol. See you next time!


	8. As the Story Foretold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I wanted this out sooner, but I had a very bad episode of depression after my vacation with my family, so I had no motivation to finish the chapter. I won't make any promises for the next update since, as you probably know by now, I am trash.... I hope you guys enjoy the new update and hopefully I make up for it being late by how long it is!
> 
> Italicized = sign language

The room was filled with tension as soon as Trevor dropped the word “vampire.” The blonde man just smiled, his eyes almost glowing. Sypha gasped, Liz clutched her lance, refusing to take her eyes off the blonde man. Trevor tensed up, shoulders straight, but continued on with their conversation.

 

“So, I have to ask, have we come here to wake up the man who’ll kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?”

 

“You call me Dracula.” 

 

The blonde man floated down towards the ground. 

 

“I’ll call you anything you like if you’re gonna show me your teeth.” 

Liz couldn’t help but glare at Trevor. Now was not the time to be sassing the man that could possibly be Dracula himself. The blonde man started to talk about the Belmonts, after hearing Sypha call Trevor Belmont. Trevor became a little hostile at the tone, deciding to walk closer to the vampire. Liz followed close behind him, not liking what may happen if Trevor tried to engage. 

 

“The Belmonts killed vampires.”

 

“Until the good people decided they didn’t want us around.”

 

“And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race. Do you care Belmont?” 

 

Trevor stopped when he was a few feet next to the man. He looked at Liz (which caught the man’s attention), who was standing right beside him, keeping her eyes on the man. Trevor took a second to come up with a response. 

 

“Honestly, I didn’t, no. The people took a lot from me, and even though I was fortunate to get something back, I was a little happy to watch them burn.” 

 

Liz stared up at Trevor at that response, her eyes softened a bit before turning back to glare at the man. Trevor’s mouth twitched, trying to fight off a smile, before continuing his answer.

 

“But, now? Yes, it’s time to stop it.” 

 

Liz could see Sypha smiling at that response, and it even got Liz to smile a little. The man did not look away from Trevor, having to ask one more question before he was satisfied. 

 

“Do you think you can?”

 

“What I think… is that we’re going to have to kill you.” 

 

Trevor’s hand was on his whip, Liz had her lance out in front of her, pointing it at the man. Sypha tried to get them to stop, going on about how the man was the one who her people had been waiting for. The Belmont siblings didn’t buy it though. Liz shakes her head at Sypha, knowing it wasn’t possible that this man has been waiting for hundreds of years. Trevor asked how long the man was actually in the catacombs, and the man revealed that he has only been sleeping for about a year. The tension seemed to grow even more from that moment onward. The man asked one more time if Trevor truly cares about what is happening to the people. 

 

“I care about doing my family’s work. I care about saving human lives. Now, are we going to have to kill you?” 

 

Trevor looked to Liz, making sure she was ready for whatever was to happen next. Liz gave a sharp nod. 

 

“Do you think either of you can? If you’re really a Belmont and not some runt running around with a family crest, you might be able to.”  

 

That made Liz angry. She was about to charge before she noticed a faint sound, coming from the coffin. A sword came flying out and went to the man’s hand, a challenge for the two siblings. Sypha screamed at the two siblings, saying that they can’t fight the soldier, they needed him. 

 

“Tell that to your floating vampire Jesus here.” 

 

“You’ve got nothing but insults, have you? A tired little -” 

 

The blonde man grunted as Trevor’s whip collided with his stomach. He crouched on the other side of the room, before he could even say anything or let out a sound, Liz came charging forward. She thrust her lance toward him, only to be blocked by his long sword. The man pushed her lance back, causing Liz to lose her balance a little, but before he could charge her, Trevor whip came down. He had to dodge to the side, using his sword to stop the whip from hitting him. He continued to twist to the side to avoid the whip, while Trevor just continued to bring the whip down. Liz threw some knives at the man, only for them to be deflected back to her by his sword. She twirled her lance, keeping the knives from hitting her. As the fight continued, Sypha couldn’t help but plead with the siblings to stop fighting. Trevor, without missing a beat, tried to talk some sense into her. 

 

“He’s not your messiah. Dracula’s castle can appear anywhere, Sypha. And I told you, this is what it looks like on the inside.” 

 

“And you know what Dracula looks like?” 

 

“Nobody knows what Dracula looks like. You’ve got fangs and you sleep in a coffin. That’s good enough for me.” 

 

Trevor brought the whip down closer to the man’s face. The man was able to dodge the whip in a split second by floating away from it. Liz attempted to use that to her advantage. Liz ran towards the man again, using her lance to lift her up to where he was, trying to kick the man in the face. The man, while still dodging Trevor’s whip, lifted up a hand, catching Liz’s foot. He spun around to avoid the whip once more, with Liz’s foot still in his hand, before letting her go. Liz crashed landed near Trevor, and groaned in pain. Trevor didn’t have time to spare a glance at her, as he brought his whip up into the sky to hit the, now floating, man across the room. The man grunted in pain, Trevor using that moment of pain to bring the whip back down on him. The man deflected the whip with his sword, keeping the whip wrapped around his sword and holding Trevor in place. The man yanked the sword towards himself, dragging Trevor forward with it. Liz was getting up and following after Trevor, Trevor pulled out his sword as they ran toward the man. 

 

Trevor clashed swords with the man, while Liz used Trevors back to give her air as she tried to stab her lance into the man. The man pushed Trevor back, while sidestepping Liz’s attack. He kicked Liz across the floor, then turn all of his attention to Trevor. They blocked each blow from one another’s blade until they got to the center of the room, then the man seemed to transport in front of Trevor, and brought his blade down hard enough to knock Trevor back to where the coffin was. Liz tried to jump between Trevor and the man, but the man transported behind Trevor. Trevor was pushed from the man yet again, trying to avoid his blade. Liz slide to where the two were and attempted to trip the man with her lance, who easily jumped out of the way, while also still deflecting Trevor’s blade. She pushed off the ground and sent her foot into the man’s rib cage, causing him to grunt a bit, and giving Trevor a chance to push forward. Liz joined Trevor in pushing the man back, while using her lance to push against the part of the sword that was pointed at the ground while Trevor was above her. Trevor and Liz used all of their strength to push back against the man, but was barely moving him back an inch. The man used his hand to push against his blade, trying to move the siblings, but wasn’t able to move them either. Trevor looked down at Liz, taking note that she was to the side of him, so she wouldn’t get in the way of what he was going to do next. He kneed the man in the nuts. 

 

Liz just gave Trevor a side eyed look that seemed to be her way of saying “really?” while the man didn’t look amused either. 

 

“Please. This isn’t a bar fight. Have some class.”

 

So, Trevor headbutted him, while Liz punched him in the gut. The man grunted before pushing Liz and Trevor off of him. Liz was sent to where Sypha was, while Trevor was sent to the other side of the room. Trevor and the man clashed one more time, until Trevor’s sword was broken in two. Before it broke, Trevor was able to make a cut down the man’s chest, opposite to his other scar, which resulted in Trevor getting a punch in the face. Trevor flew towards the steps, the man dropped his sword and went for Trevor. He grabbed Trevor’s hair and gave himself full access to Trevor’s neck. 

 

“Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?”

 

Trevor grunt in pain, and Liz found herself moving before Trevor started talking. 

 

“Yeah. Dear God, please don’t let the vampire’s guts ruin my good tunic”

 

“What?”

 

The man grunted in pain as he looked down and saw a knife inside his chest. 

 

“I can still rip your throat out.”

 

“You can, but it won’t stop me staking you.” 

 

“But you will still die.” 

 

“But I don’t care, killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury.” 

 

The man chuckled, he continued to chuckled until he felt a knife at his throat. He glanced to the side. Liz was holding a knife at his throat and glaring as though he would go up in flames if she looked at him long enough. She pressed the knife closer to his throat before speaking. 

 

“Let go of my brother, or you’re going to wish that he killed you.” 

 

A heat appeared behind the man, and he turned his attention to Sypha, who had a fire spell aimed at his head. 

 

“I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man’s throat.” 

 

“I thought I was your legendary savior.” 

 

“So did I. But they saved my life, and I won’t allow him to die.” 

 

“You’re a Speaker-Magician.”

 

“Yes, and their goal is mine-- to stand up for the people.” 

 

The man took one last glance to Sypha before turning his eyes back to the Belmonts. 

 

“Good, very good. A vampire hunter, a child, and a magician. You’ll do.”

 

The man moved away from Trevor and his blade. Trevor was staring in shock at the man. While Liz was still glaring at the man, mostly for the child comment. 

 

“I am Adrian Tepes, known to the Wallachians as Alucard… son of Vlad Dracula Tepes. I’ve been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year, to heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him unleashing his demon armies.”

 

_ Shit _

 

Liz signed to Trevor, not wanting to interrupt him, but that was a lot of new information. Sypha and Adrian talked about the stories of the Sleeping Soldier (Liz noting the blush on Sypha’s cheek over Adrian, and Trevor looking a little jealous). Adrian turned to the Belmont siblings to tell the full story. 

 

“The Sleeping Soldier will be met by a hunter, a child, and a scholar.” 

 

_ No one tell us.  _

 

Liz huffed as she crossed her arms, Trevor agreed saying their complaint aloud for everyone to understand (Liz can’t help but think that Adrian understood). 

 

“Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you two stay?”

 

Trevor sighed while Liz actually muttered under her breath. 

 

“Speakers are the worst”

 

Trevor snorted at Liz, while getting up from the floor. 

 

“You can say that again”

 

Adrian was gathering his things from his coffin, while Trevor was looking Liz over for injuries. She was tossed around by a super, strong vampire, he wanted to make sure her ribs were still intact. Liz kept slapping his hands away until she finally gave in and let him look her over. Sypha was watching from afar, smiling softly before turning back to Adrian. Adrian was also looking at the siblings (she also thinks he was smiling a little) as he was gathering his scabbard. 

 

“So, what happens now?”

 

“I need a hunter, a child, and a scholar. I need help to save Wallachia… perhaps the world and defeat my father.” 

 

Trevor and Liz looked towards Adrian. Liz couldn’t help but wonder. 

 

_ Why?  _

 

“Because it is what my mother would have wanted. And we are all in the end slaves to our families’ wishes.”

 

Liz proven her theory that Adrian could understand her (which made her excited but now wasn’t the time). Trevor was gathering his whip when he decided to speak up. 

 

“You’ll help us kill Dracula and save Wallachia?”

 

Adrian walked up to Trevor and Liz, Sypha beside him, before speaking. 

 

“My father has to die… we four… we can destroy him”

 

Trevor and Liz shared a look before nodding in agreement. The four head towards the surface, but first they had to navigate around the catacombs. It was taking a long time though, especially since Adrian had to remember how everything was before it was destroyed. It was almost morning and it was clear that everyone (except for Adrian) were tired, Liz especially. She was dragging her feet and struggling to keep her eyes open. Trevor couldn’t watch it anymore, so he stopped in front of Liz, making her walk right into his back. She was about to hit him, when he kneeled in front of her offering her his back. 

 

“Come on kid, you’re dead on your feet, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” 

 

Adrian and Sypha stopped walking when they heard Trevor’s voice. They stopped to watch the two siblings. Liz was blushing at the extra attention and trying to push Trevor away. Trevor turned around to hear what Liz had to say. 

 

_ No. Not child. I fine.  _

 

“Well, I hope you’re a child, since we need one to defeat Dracula” 

 

Everyone turned to Adrian at that comment. Trevor and Sypha stared at Adrian with shock, while Liz just huffed. Trevor and Sypha started to talk as one. 

 

“You know sign? / You can understand her?” 

 

“Yes I know sign and yes I can understand her. My mother taught me sign language at a young age, since she had a patient who was mute. It’s a very rare form of communication, I was rather surprised to see the youngest Belmont sign before our little fight.” 

 

Trevor huffed, before turning his attention back to Liz. 

 

“Alright, we’ll come back to that later. Liz, you’re no good to anyone if you can barely keep yourself up right. So, don’t be a brat and just get on my back.” 

 

Liz was about to punch Trevor in the face, but then remembered that they weren’t alone. She didn’t want to hold the group back so she just angrily got onto Trevor’s back (making sure to leave a bruise or two on his back). Trevor secured Liz before starting to walk to where Sypha and Adrian were. 

 

“See? Now was that too hard?” 

 

Trevor asked as they continued to head towards the exit. Liz just huffed and pulled a bit of Trevor’s hair before whispering loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

“I was fine. Besides, you’re just as exhausted as me, I should be the one carrying you.” 

 

“That may be true, but I am bigger and I am used to running on no sleep. You, on the other hand, are tiny and still growing, so you need sleep.”

 

Liz was blushing and hiding her face in Trevor’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not tiny…”

 

“You’re not? Would have guessed differently.” 

 

“Shut up…” 

 

“What? Don’t like me embarrassing you in front of the vampire and speaker?” 

 

“I will end you…” 

 

That got a laugh out of Trevor, and that brought a smile to Liz’s face. Sypha and Adrian couldn’t help, but smile a little at the exchange. The group moved forward. Liz was trying to stay awake, to listen to the conversations that Adrian and Sypha were having about the prophecy, but the rocking motion of Trevor walking and the steady sound of his heartbeat was lulling her to sleep. She’ll worried about this prophecy and the fate of Wallachia when she wakes up. Right now, she’ll allow herself to fall asleep on her brother’s back, and know that he’ll update her on everything after she gets some sleep. He’ll keep her safe. After all, they had a vampire to kill.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome, but please be gentle with me! Have a nice day!


End file.
